1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertising display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-sided selective advertising display which is both rotatable in order to display a plurality of display faces and movable to a raised position to permit the reading of bar code and inventory information on a display shelf on which the display device is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Store displays are known in which a billboard type display is used to advertise an item. Such billboard type displays may be mounted either directly on the front edge of a display shelf or other support for the advertised item, or they may be mounted extending perpendicularly from the display shelf or support. These type displays include only one face for advertising the particular item currently on display. When a new item is placed on display the billboard must be inconveniently removed and replaced by a different billboard. Additionally, in order for a store clerk to scan inventory or UPC codes typically affixed to the front edge of the display shelf, the entire billboard must be removed and then replaced when scanning is completed. Furthermore, such displays are typically static and therefore limited in the amount of information available to a potential purchaser of a displayed item.